


Di inviti a cena in momenti poco opportuni

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, Language, M/M, Self-Love, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante si stava veramente dando da fare ai fornelli, non c'era che dire: quell'insieme di aromi era veramente allettante, specialmente per chi - come lui - non metteva niente sotto i denti dall'ora di pranzo. Nero non era abituato a fare merenda a metà pomeriggio, infatti a cena aveva sempre parecchio appetito. <br/>Fece per affacciarsi alla porta ma quando lo fece rimase stupito dallo spettacolo che si trovò davanti: Dante era davanti ai fornelli e dava le spalle alla porta. Indossava un corto grembiule azzurro con volant sul bordo della parte inferiore e basta, ad eccezione di un paio di boxer neri particolarmente corti e aderenti. <br/>Aveva tolto tutti i vestiti, che giacevano appoggiati su una sedia in un angolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di inviti a cena in momenti poco opportuni

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Snack Salati / #08 - Pollo fritto_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2787 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Gli inviti per cena che Nero aveva ricevuto da parte di Dante si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano. Il cacciatore di demoni generalmente preferiva mangiare da solo, specialmente perché ordinava sempre la sua pizza preferita, farcita tanto che il più giovane non sapeva come faceva a mangiarla tutta; pertanto era restio a dividerla.   
Quella sera si era perciò stupito di ricevere un invito, anche se alla fine aveva accettato. Non aveva niente da perdere del resto: Kyrie era tornata a Fortuna per un po' di tempo e lui si annoiava a casa da solo. Così avrebbe avuto una distrazione con cui tenersi un po' impegnato.   
Così si era recato all'agenzia, incuriosito da quello strano comportamento da parte di Dante, salvo poi scoprire - una volta arrivato a destinazione - che il cacciatore di demoni non aveva intenzione di mangiare pizza quella sera.   
«Che storia è? Vuoi scherzare?» lo sfotté apertamente Nero, sostando sulla porta d'ingresso a braccia conserte, in attesa di una spiegazione credibile.   
«Ragazzo, ti sembra la faccia di uno che scherza?» replicò il più vecchio, camminando incontro al suo ospite e fissandolo dritto negli occhi «Stasera cucino io» spiegò con aria altezzosa.   
Nero spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa, poi scoppiò a ridere.   
«Ma se ordini la pizza ogni santo giorno  _proprio_  per non dover toccare i fornelli...!» esclamò Nero con aria di scherno «Vorresti farmi credere che sai cucinare?».   
Era evidente il suo scetticismo in merito.   
Dante sollevò il mento, assumendo un contegno di superiorità.   
«Certo che so cucinare, solo che non ne ho mai voglia» spiegò semplicisticamente «Ho solo bisogno di un  _adeguato stimolo_...» aggiunse pungolando tra i pettorali il più piccolo con la punta del dito indice.   
«E questo stimolo sarei io?» volle sapere Nero, inarcando un sopracciglio.   
«Ovviamente».   
Dante si ritrasse da lui sorridendo compiaciuto mentre lo osservava. Nero per contro divenne rosso in viso e cercò di dissimulare l'imbarazzo crescente.   
Non credeva di poter essere un motivo sufficiente a fargli venire voglia di cucinare. Non pensava di poter essere così importante per lui e la cosa lo metteva in soggezione.   
«Sei tutto rosso, ragazzo» commentò allungando una mano per accarezzargli una guancia paonazza.   
«Non è vero» negò il minore allontanandosi «Piuttosto, va' a preparare. Sto morendo di fame».   
Sperava che cambiando completamente argomento non insistesse oltre. Per sua fortuna gli diede ascolto.   
«Okay, ragazzo» acconsentì «Tu aspetta qui. La cena di stasera ti piacerà un sacco, fidati».   
E se ne andò diretto verso la cucina.   
Mentre si allontanava Nero non riuscì ad evitare di constatare che senza il suo solito enorme cappotto rosso addosso il suo fisico risultava molto più interessante. Non aveva mai immaginato che potesse avere dei fianchi tanto stretti, che le sue gambe fossero effettivamente così lunghe e che il suo torace fosse tanto largo pur rimanendo perfettamente proporzionato.   
 _«Ma cosa vado a pensare?!»_  esclamò tra sé e sé scuotendo la testa.   
Lui era fidanzato con Kyrie, perché gli venivano spontanei commenti del genere riguardo a Dante...?   
Si sedette sul divano senza preoccuparsi di quanto spazio potesse occupare. Dopotutto era da solo nella stanza.   
Mentre si guardava intorno continuava a pensare al fisico di Dante e ben presto dovette cercarsi qualcosa con cui distrarsi.   
Non c'era niente d'interessante nei dintorni; così decise di raggiungere il padrone di casa in cucina.   
Avrebbe potuto fare due chiacchiere mentre preparava, sempre meglio che morire di noia da solo.   
Si alzò e si diresse verso la porta della cucina, rallentando solo una volta giunto in prossimità di essa: da lì si sentiva distintamente l'odore di impanatura e di olio da frittura misto a quello di carne che cuoceva.   
Dante si stava veramente dando da fare ai fornelli, non c'era che dire: quell'insieme di aromi era veramente allettante, specialmente per chi - come lui - non metteva niente sotto i denti dall'ora di pranzo. Nero non era abituato a fare merenda a metà pomeriggio, infatti a cena aveva sempre parecchio appetito.   
Fece per affacciarsi alla porta ma quando lo fece rimase stupito dallo spettacolo che si trovò davanti: Dante era davanti ai fornelli e dava le spalle alla porta. Indossava un corto grembiule azzurro con volant sul bordo della parte inferiore e basta, ad eccezione di un paio di boxer neri particolarmente corti e aderenti.   
Aveva tolto tutti i vestiti, che giacevano appoggiati su una sedia in un angolo.   
Nero era allibito.   
 _«Perché cucina nudo...?»_  si chiese, fissandolo senza dire niente.   
Il suo sguardo ben presto fu catturato dal suo fondoschiena, che risaltava particolarmente dentro a quei boxer.   
Kyrie era lontana già da diversi giorni e da allora lui non aveva più avuto modo di sfogare i suoi...  _impulsi_. Con nessuno.   
Anche se Dante non era una donna e non era neanche lontanamente femminile, quello spettacolo piuttosto insolito riuscì a fargli venire strane voglie.   
Era assurdo che fosse un uomo a fargli ribollire il sangue eppure era esattamente quello che stava accadendo.   
Si ritrasse dallo stipite della porta prima che fosse visto e si portò una mano ad accarezzarsi il cavallo dei pantaloni. Sussultò nel constatare che aveva il pene duro e nel sentire che aveva un assoluto bisogno di dare sfogo ai suoi bisogni fisiologici.   
Non poteva irrompere in cucina e sbattersi Dante come un forsennato. Non l'avrebbe accettato: era troppo umiliante. Non avrebbe più potuto guardare in faccia Kyrie se l'avesse fatto; tuttavia, non poteva ignorare il fuoco che gli ardeva nei lombi e che sembrava consumarlo.   
Colto da un momento di panico, tentò di trovare una soluzione al suo urgente problema. Fu allora che gli occhi gli caddero sulla porta del bagno. Corse verso quell'ultima ancora di salvezza e si chiuse a chiave dentro, aprendosi in fretta i pantaloni ed infilandosi il Devil Bringer nelle mutande emettendo un basso gemito di sollievo nello stringere la presa attorno al suo pene turgido.   
   
«Ehi, ragazzo?».   
Dante l'aveva chiamato già due volte ma ancora non si faceva vivo in cucina. Allora aveva immaginato che si potesse essere addormentato sul divano - anche se in fondo non ci aveva messo così tanto per preparare la cena - ed era andato nella stanza adiacente a cercarlo.   
«Nero?» chiamò a voce più alta, notando che nell'ufficio non c'era.   
Anche se sapeva essere insopportabile e maleducato, non era affatto da lui andarsene senza salutare.   
L'uomo si appuntò le mani sui fianchi emettendo uno sbuffo spazientito.   
«Dove cavolo è andato a cacciarsi? Ah, la cena si rovina...» commentò infastidito.   
Il suo sguardo cadde accidentalmente sulla porta chiusa del bagno, ma non fece in tempo ad avvicinarsi che questa si aprì e Nero ricomparve.   
Dante notò subito che aveva i capelli spettinati, un'espressione strana sulla faccia e soprattutto le guance paonazze.   
Gli occhi del minore erano fissi sul pavimento, però li risollevò immediatamente come se fosse stato colto da una scossa elettrica. Incrociando gli occhi di Dante si bloccò ed arretrò di un passo.   
«Che c'è?» domandò sulla difensiva.   
«C'è che la cena è pronta e tu la stai facendo raffreddare! Che stavi facendo in bagno per non sentire?» indagò il padrone di casa in tono di rimprovero.   
Nero assunse di colpo un'espressione profondamente imbarazzata.   
Il fatto era che in bagno si era masturbato come non faceva da tempo e affinché qualsivoglia tipo di desiderio nei confronti di Dante svanisse aveva dovuto arrivare all'orgasmo ben due volte consecutivamente - e ovviamente aveva eiaculato nella tazza, per non lasciare tracce del suo "reato". Una volta finito aveva addirittura constatato che per essere stata una reazione causata da un uomo, aveva eiaculato in abbondanza. Non la reputava una buona cosa.   
Masturbarsi così era stato faticoso, poco appagante ma necessario. Alla fine oltre a lavarsi le mani e le parti intime aveva anche dovuto darsi una rinfrescata in faccia perché era talmente rosso che pareva sul punto di avere un collasso.   
«I-io... non sono affari tuoi!» disse, cercando di mostrare la sua solita grinta. In realtà avrebbe voluto seppellirsi in qualche angolo lontano dove il suo ospite non potesse vederlo.   
«Okay, d'accordo!» Dante sollevò le mani portandole davanti al petto in atto difensivo «Però adesso muoviti!» aggiunse in tono decisamente alterato.   
Nero lo superò cercando di non guardarlo - era ancora in boxer e grembiule - e lo precedette in cucina.   
L'aroma del cibo lo colpì come uno schiaffo, facendogli venire l'acquolina in bocca.   
In tavola era già apparecchiato per due persone, anche se il cibo era ancora in grosse ciotole e non nei piatti.   
«Wow, sai anche apparecchiare...!» lo prese in giro il più giovane.   
«Non è così difficile, eh!» esclamò il maggiore, accostandosi al tavolo e sedendosi.   
L'altro lo imitò gettando un'occhiata a cosa aveva preparato per cena. C'erano due contenitori di plastica posati in mezzo al tavolo - uno di ketchup e l'altro di maionese - vicino a due bottiglie di birra. Notando il suo interesse, Dante illustrò: «Pollo fritto e patate arrosto».   
Il pollo aveva un aspetto invitante, molto più delle patate, che erano un po' annerite probabilmente perché le aveva cucinate troppo.   
«Speriamo che sia buono come sembra...» commentò ironico il più giovane mentre l'altro lo serviva.   
«Diffidente fino in fondo...» replicò il padrone di casa con cipiglio palesemente infastidito.   
Fu lui il primo a cominciare a mangiare. Infilzò un bocconcino di pollo, ci soffiò sopra per evitare di ustionarsi la lingua e lo portò alla bocca. Solo allora anche Nero fece altrettanto e la sua reazione fu molto più palese di quella del compagno: «È buono per davvero!».   
«Te l'avevo detto che ero capace di cucinare o no?» fece Dante, aspettando di essere elogiato, almeno per una volta.   
Tutto quello che ottenne fu invece un: «Perché cucini senza vestiti?».   
Nero masticò un boccone fissando il suo interlocutore in viso, cercando di non guardare più in basso. Aspettava una risposta, anche se non aveva idea di quale spiegazione potesse dargli Dante per una cosa del genere.   
L'uomo scrollò le spalle con indifferenza.   
«Perché non voglio sporcare i vestiti» disse semplicemente «Perché lo chiedi?».   
Nero - che stava ingurgitando un altro bocconcino di pollo fritto - rischiò di strangolarcisi per la sorpresa della richiesta.   
Stappò in fretta una bottiglia e - ignorando il bicchiere - ne tracannò un lungo sorso, dopodiché tossicchiò leggermente.   
Dante non batté ciglio e rimase ad aspettare che rispondesse.   
«Niente di particolare...» mentì il ragazzo «Comunque ora non stai cucinando, potresti anche rivestirti».   
Visto quello che aveva appena fatto non lo metteva affatto a suo agio vederlo mezzo nudo, neanche se si trattava della sola metà superiore del suo corpo.   
Dante sorrise mentre si portava alla bocca la bottiglia da cui l'altro aveva appena bevuto. A quanto sembrava i bicchieri li aveva messi in tavola solo come oggetti decorativi.   
Tracannò un sorso e disse: «Ti dà fastidio se sto così?».   
Nero arrossì e assunse un'espressione imbarazzata e chiaramente colpevole.   
«No!» esclamò con veemenza «Era solo per sapere...».   
Distolse lo sguardo e si portò in fretta alla bocca un altro boccone. Stare in sua compagnia in quello stato era tutto fuorché sopportabile.   
Non faceva seriamente sesso da settimane e gli mancava la vicinanza di un corpo caldo da accarezzare la sera quando andava a dormire o quando stava in casa a guardare la tv.   
Immaginare quanto potesse essere caldo il corpo di Dante in quel momento lo rendeva nervoso e distrarsi diventava un'impresa titanica.   
Se non si fosse coperto in qualche modo non sarebbe riuscito a nascondere quel desiderio che stava sbocciando dentro di lui, ancora una volta.   
Allora cercò di concentrarsi sul cibo. Senza più dire una parola, finì il pollo e le patate e chiese una seconda porzione all'altro curandosi di mantenere lo sguardo fisso da un'altra parte.   
A Dante quel suo strano comportamento non sfuggì affatto e non gli occorse molto per dedurre a cosa fosse dovuto, data la domanda che gli aveva posto poco prima.   
«Ehi, ti eccita guardarmi così?» gli domandò all'improvviso senza mezzi termini, guardandolo con cipiglio malizioso.   
A Nero sfuggì di mano il mestolo e per fortuna atterrò nella ciotola delle patate.   
«C-che cosa?» fece «Non è...».   
«Ti stavi masturbando in bagno prima, vero? È per questo che non mi sentivo mentre ti chiamavo...» continuò a dire Dante, mantenendo un tono suadente «Non credevo di interessarti visto che hai Ky...».   
«Kyrie è a Fortuna in questo momento, io non faccio sesso da settimane e tu ti metti a cucinare in boxer sculettando come una ragazzina! Come faccio a resistere, eh?!» esplose Nero alzandosi in piedi di colpo. L'impeto del movimento mandò a gambe all'aria la sedia e rovesciò il suo piatto addosso a lui. Un'imprecazione sfuggì dalle labbra del ragazzo.   
Dante rise cercando di soffocare il rumore e nascondere il gesto ma non gli riuscì e Nero divenne livido.   
Si sporse sopra il tavolo afferrando l'altro per il grembiule e lo trascinò in piedi.   
«Ti ammazzo» ringhiò.   
«Non ci sei riuscito quando facevi sul serio, pensi davvero di riuscirci ora?» lo sfotté il più vecchio, afferrandogli la mano ed obbligandolo a lasciarlo andare.   
Si rassettò il grembiule ed aggirò il tavolo, sporgendo in fuori le braccia.   
«Be', che altro vuoi?» sbottò bruscamente il più giovane, gli occhi dardeggianti di rabbia.   
«Togliti quei vestiti» gli ordinò Dante.   
«Eh?! Che cazzo vuoi fare, maniaco?!» controbatté stupefatto l'altro, arretrando di mezzo passo.   
Il padrone di casa alzò al cielo gli occhi esasperato.   
«Niente...  _per il momento_ » lo rassicurò, anche se l'ultima parte della frase lasciava sottintendere qualcosa che a Nero non piaceva affatto «Se li togli si può cercare di pulirli in qualche modo».   
Effettivamente le macchie di olio sulla maglia e sui pantaloni erano orribili e per di più sapeva che togliere l'olio dai vestiti era una cosa difficile se si lasciava la macchia così com'era fino al lavaggio.   
Dante era gentile a preoccuparsi dello stato dei suoi abiti, però il fatto che gli avesse esplicitamente chiesto di spogliarsi dopo quello che gli aveva detto non lo rassicurava per niente.   
Per quel che ne sapeva dei suoi gusti sessuali, lui non aveva problemi di sesso. Maschi, femmine o individui di sesso dubbio, per lui erano tutti uguali purché lo facessero divertire.   
L'idea di non riuscire più a togliere le chiazze d'olio da quei vestiti - la sua felpa rossa e i jeans blu, che erano i suoi preferiti in assoluto - riuscì a convincerlo a dargli ascolto.   
Si aprì la felpa e la sfilò, poi si chinò a togliere gli stivali e si tolse anche i pantaloni. Dante rimase a guardarlo per tutto il tempo, tacendo e godendosi lo spettacolo mentre pian piano il corpo giovane e tonico del più giovane veniva allo scoperto.   
Quando rimase in mutande non riuscì a trattenersi dal commentare: «Non mi sembravi il tipo da slip, ragazzo...».   
Si allontanò subito, andando a posare i vestiti vicino al lavandino.   
Nero avvampò fino alla punta delle orecchie, dando le spalle al punto in cui poco prima l'altro si trovava. Non si era accorto che Dante si era spostato.   
«Che problema c'è se porto gli slip?» domandò imbarazzato «La mia biancheria non è cosa che ti riguardi».   
Qualcosa gli venne lanciato addosso all'improvviso, coprendogli la vista.   
Il ragazzo si tolse quello che gli era atterrato sulla testa e lo dispiegò dinanzi a sé, scoprendo che si trattava della camicia nera di Dante.   
«Che cazzo dovrei farci con questa?» chiese voltandosi, scoprendo che il proprietario dell'indumento era carponi sul pavimento e stava frugando dentro la credenza sotto il lavandino.   
La forma delle sue natiche era ben evidenziata dalla biancheria, tanto che Nero si affrettò a distogliere gli occhi.    
«Mettitela» gli spiegò l'uomo senza girarsi «Non mi sembri entusiasta all'idea di rimanere in mutande con me...».   
«Ma è enorme!».   
«Ci sono le cinture lì» Dante uscì da sotto il lavandino e gli indicò la sedia nell'angolo, dove ancora erano posati i pantaloni «Puoi mettere anche quelli se ti va, ma penso ti stiano ancora più larghi...» aggiunse abbozzando un sorrisetto che a Nero diede letteralmente sui nervi.   
Iniziò a rivestirsi indossando gli abiti di Dante, andando anche a prendere i suoi pantaloni, solo per dimostrargli che non intendeva obbedirgli. Non sopportava quando si comportava in quella maniera.   
Mise la camicia, la fermò con le cinture - che impiegò un po' a mettere e chiudere - e indossò anche i pantaloni, benché gli andassero larghi sui fianchi e fossero talmente lunghi da finirgli sotto ai piedi.   
Mentre lui si vestiva Dante si era dato da fare per cercare di mitigare il danno agli abiti. Aveva sciacquato i punti sporchi e ci aveva passato del sapone.   
«Dovresti lavarli subito» disse voltandosi verso il suo interlocutore.   
Inarcò le sopracciglia con aria perplessa, gli occhi incollati al più giovane, che stava cercando di non incespicare nell'orlo dei pantaloni.   
Si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di trattenere commenti che non sarebbero stati graditi da Nero. Gli piaceva come i suoi vestiti gli stavano addosso, anche se gli stavano larghi e cadenti.   
«Li laverò quando sarò a casa» disse Nero «E non guardarmi in quella maniera!».   
«Be', già che ci siamo e visto che Kyrie non c'è rimani qui a dormire, no? Così li laviamo ora e domani dovrebbero essere pronti!».   
«Cosa?! Scordatelo!».   
Nero non aveva intenzione di rimanere lì per la notte. C'era il rischio che avesse altre voglie.   
«Allora vai pure a casa così» replicò Dante sorridendo.   
Il più giovane digrignò i denti, furioso, ma non replicò.   
«Bene, allora siediti e mangia. Io metto a lavare questi e torno».   
Uscì dalla stanza senza aspettare alcuna replica.   
Avrebbe avuto tutta la notte per convincere Nero che lasciarsi andare agli impulsi non era sempre una cosa sbagliata. Era una sfida che era ben lieto di accettare.


End file.
